Because I'm Stupid
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: Wolfram was hurt by Yuuri. Because of some reason, Wolfram stayed with Adalbert, and celebrated an unexpected Christmas together. Oneshot. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


**Because I'm Stupid**

"Yuri! Yu…" Wolfram opened the door as he found his fiancé; Yuri Shibuya is hugging another girl.

"Wolfram, it's not like what you're thinking. I…" Yuri tried to explain but he did not know how he should start. Looking at the quiet king and the girl who is now holding Yuri's arm, Wolfram step behind, decided to leave the room.

"I apologize for disturbing you all." Wolfram close the door and he run back to his old room. Yuri tried to chase the blond back but it was too late.

That night, Yuri sleeps alone. He started to worry Wolfram so he can't sleep. His mind is thinking everything about the blond.

* * *

"HAHHH!!!" Yuri yawned, which makes Gunter started to worry again.

"Heika, are you tired? Do you need me cancel all of your activities today?"

"I'm alright, Gunter."

"Wolfram…?" Yuri called the blond, but the blond ignore him and he takes his seat beside Murata. Everyone looked at Wolfram and Yuri in shock because this is abnormal. Usually, Wolfram will take his seat beside Yuri instead.

"What is it? Did they have a fight or something?" Gwendal asked Conrart, who is sitting beside him.

"I am not sure. Yesterday when I went to heika's room, Wolfram is not there."

"Oh, why don't we go to a trip tomorrow?" Yuri suggested as everyone agree. Wolfram stands up and he makes his way to leave.

"Wolfram, about yesterday, actually I…" Yuri grabbed Wolfram's hand, stopping him from going away. This is a good chance for Yuri to explain but unfortunately, he is suddenly inarticulate. Wolfram then excused himself since Yuri has nothing to say.

"Yesterday?" Conrart asked, doesn't know what is happening as everyone had their eyes on Yuri because they wanted to know the truth about yesterday.

* * *

"Heika, please eat more. As our Shin Makoku king, you should always be healthy."

"Speaking of which, where is Lord von Bielefeld?" Murata asked while pushing up his glasses.

Yuri whispered Wolfram's name as everyone looked at the tree where Wolfram is standing. The memories of two days ago which Wolfram saw the double black hugging another girl started to flow through his memory.

"Cannot, I can't let things continue like this!" Yuri stood up as he braved himself to talk to Wolfram. When he started his first step, Conrad, who is still sitting, catches his hand, warning him not to go. Everyone knows that they will be in danger if you disturb the angry blond.

"Wolfram…" Gwendal whispered as he saw his little brother is making his way to leave. Gunter dashed to him and grabbed the blond's wrist.

"Wolfram, where are you going? Heika specially organized this trip for us but how can you don't appreciate it?"

"Gunter, I will come back later. I just want to have a walk at outside. Anyway, I don't think Yuri-heika will mind even if I'm not here." Looking at the sad emerald eyes, Gunter's hand weakened as he let go of Wolfram's wrist. The blond then leaves the place.

Murata smirked, knowing what is happening behind all this. He rolled his eyes to Yuri for a second and he continue his meal.

* * *

"Oh, what a bad day to see you here, third son?" Adalbert von Grantz make his sudden appearance as Wolfram continue to ignore him.

"Though it has been a long time that I had seen you, but your attitude is still like that." Adalbert smirked as he cross his hands together.

"None of your business!" Wolfram tried to control his temper, but Adalbert is seriously annoying.

"By the way, I am sure you came here with the little kid." Adalbert asked, but he did not get a reply answer from Wolfram. He smirk again as he continue, "Oi, don't be too mean to kids. I guess you started the fight first, am I right? Geez, you're not a child anymore, please change your annoying attitude."

"You're right, it's my entire fault. This engagement should be ended long time ago." Wolfram speaks with his weak voice. Adalbert who is standing behind him, feels shock with Wolfram's sad expression. This is the first time that Adalbert saw the sad face of Wolfram.

"Adalbert, I am sorry for disturbing you." Wolfram then decided to go other place. Adalbert grabbed Wolfram's wrist, bringing him back from where he wanted to go.

"Oh, it looks like they're dating!" They heard a stranger's voice and they looked around. They found out that they were surrounded by a troop of soldiers.

"Dai Shimaron!" Wolfram and Adalbert realized it and they knew that they had no time to run away so they draw their sword out, decided to fight with them if this is what Dai Shimaron wants.

"Why are they attacking you? Did you do something to their king?" Adalbert asked while fighting half way with those soldiers.

"What nonsense are you talking about? How could I…" Wolfram stopped in his words as his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something. He then looked at the Dai Shimaron's soldiers and he continue, "Adalbert, Yuri, he is in danger. Please go and save him!"

"What are you talking? You mean you want me to leave you alone to fight these soldiers? Maybe these soldiers are weak, but if you fight alone, you will definitely get hurt! Besides that Weller is there to protect the kid!" Adalbert shouted.

"That's why I asked you go and help them. Conrart is stubborn; he would sacrifice himself to protect Yuri. Adalbert, please, I am begging you!" Adalbert looked at Wolfram as he tightened his sword. He did not know what he should do. He couldn't let Wolfram to fight alone, but at the same time, Wolfram will not concentrate on this fighting if he keeps thinking about the brunet.

"Be save, Wolfram!" Adalbert touched Wolfram's shoulder and he run to the place where the Shin Makoku people was, bringing down a few soldiers at once.

* * *

"Heika, please stay by my side!" Conrad tightened his sword. Gunter did the same thing as Conrad too to protect the double black daikenja.

"Gunter, Conrart, is geika and heika alright?" Gwendal asked, half fighting but he manage to turn his head and check if everyone is alright. Most of the soldiers went to fight with Conrad, but Gwendal and Gunter are busy too.

"Conrad, watch out!" Yuri shouted while Conrad, himself was in shock too. There are too many soldiers aiming for him, he can't kill all of them by his own.

"Do not let your guards down, Weller!" A blond-haired guy makes his sudden appearance in time and he managed to save Conrad from danger.

"Adalbert!" Conrad and Yuri widened their eyes. They were too shock with the sudden appearance with him. Same goes to Gwendal and Gunter who is still busy fighting. Murata did nothing, not even surprised at all but smirked.

The Dai Shimaron was not as weak as before so Adalbert help out too. The only word that Adalbert receives from Conrad is, "Thank you." Without saying back a single word or even smile back, Adalbert continues to fight. He is actually rushing; he wanted to go back to Wolfram as soon as possible. He is worrying for the blond.

--

After the fighting, Yuri thanked Adalbert, but Adalbert chose to ignore him. For some reasons, Adalbert and Conrad stared at each other and their expressions makes Yuri feels afraid of them.

"Oh, where is Wolfram?" Yuri suddenly shouted and everyone looked at him. Everyone started to get nervous, they totally had forgotten about the absence of Wolfram. Without wasting anymore time, Adalbert leaves the place and he go back to find for Wolfram.

"Wolfram!" Adalbert grits his teeth, and he run to the left. He looked carefully at every places he pass through to make sure that he did not miss any chance to find out any clue about Wolfram.

At the time that he is getting more and more impatient, he saw some blood. Adalbert went nearer to the blood and he smelled a fire mazoku is just nearby. "Wolfram…" he murmured and he follows the way where the blood continues to.

--

"Ouch, this really hurts." Wolfram murmured, with his left eye spying and he tried his best to walk as fast as he can. He is afraid that some of the Dai Shimaron soldiers will catch up with him soon, but with the wound at his arm and his stomach, he knows he can't go any further.

"Wolfram!" Adalbert shouted behind a rock. Wolfram turned back and he saw him. Both Adalbert and Wolfram's heart cheered up, they were really happy to see each other saved.

Adalbert, though he's happy but at the same time, he is inarticulate. He saw the wounds on Wolfram and he feels that he's really useless at times; he couldn't even bring himself to save the blond.

"Adalbert, watch out!" Wolfram eyes widened, a man appeared behind Adalbert. He is afraid that the person behind Adalbert will hurt him. Without a doubt, they know that it's Dai Shimaron again.

The soldier attacks Adalbert, but he managed to avoid the attack in time. When Adalbert draw out his sword to kill the soldier, he stopped. He knew that he couldn't do it, because…

"It's the end of your life! Drop your sword!" A soldier who stood behind Wolfram smirked and he points a knife in front of Wolfram's neck. Adalbert dropped his sword onto the cold floor unwillingly.

"Adalbert!" Wolfram shouted and the knife went nearer to him. Adalbert warn him not to struggle and he promised to Wolfram that he will figure out a way to go out of this place.

Wolfram feels really useless for not doing anything at a time like this. This is his entire fault that Adalbert was caught in this way.

Wolfram knows he need to takes responsibility for this time. He then used his left leg to kick the soldier behind him and he was accidentally pushed down by the soldier. The knife was dropped to where Adalbert standing. When the soldier manage to wake up from the floor, Wolfram was already dropped down to the mountain and his accompanies was killed by Adalbert. When he realized it, Adalbert came to him and he used the knife to kill him.

Both of the soldiers were dead now, Adalbert looked under the mountain; it is really cold down there. He knows if this continues, Wolfram, as a fire mazoku who is always in hot temperature, could not afford this coldness.

Adalbert jumped down the mountain to rescue Wolfram. He had already lost Julia, he didn't want to lose Wolfram anymore.

--

"Ouch, my wounds are even worse than just now." Wolfram murmured. He tried to wake up but he can't, his pain and the coldness there makes him feels he's dying soon. His eyes slowly closed and he lies on the floor with his blood all around.

Though Wolfram was unconscious, but he feels his souls was like floating on the cloud. He was not lying on the floor anymore. He also heard someone calling his name and he sounds really worried and a bit tired.

* * *

"Where am I?" Wolfram asked himself and he found Adalbert sitting on a chair, asleep next to him. His memory finally flashed back and he remembered what happened. _He and Adalbert were caught by two Dai Shimaron's soldiers, then he jumped down of the mountain, and he felt like he was dying. Somehow, he also feels like a familiar sound calling his name in a worrying voice._

"Lord von Bielefeld, you had fainted for about three days, you don't have any idea whether how much Adalbert worried you." A red haired woman suddenly speaks.

"Yeah, Lord von Bielefeld. Adalbert keeps staying beside you and he did not touch his foods at all." Keenan, who is standing beside the red-haired woman continued.

"This is the first time I saw Adalbert looked so dreaded, you're really awesome!" Another guy speaks, most probably in a teasing way. After listening to three of them, Wolfram found himself blushing.

"Then, what're you all doing there?" Wolfram asked just after when he walk down from the bed. He is curious about why are everyone hanging decorations here and there.

"Oh, don't you know today is Christmas?" Wolfram looked so surprised upon hearing that. "Christmas," he murmured to himself. After all, for his whole eighty-three years of living, he had not been celebrating Christmas at all. He doesn't have any good memories about Christmas, Conrart and Gwendal are always busy doing their own thing. Perhaps, sometimes Conrart will celebrate the Christmas with Yosak with their human's style.

"WOLFRAM!!" Adalbert suddenly shouted and he woke up, blinking both of his eyes.

"Good morning, Adalbert." Adalbert looked behind and he found Wolfram is standing there, telling him 'good morning' and he is smiling. He thought he was like dreaming, last night; Wolfram is still on the bed and now he…

"Wolfram…" Adalbert dashed to Wolfram and he hugged him tightly. Wolfram gives Adalbert a sweet smile and he hugs him back.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The red-haired woman and the two men wished everyone there. The Christmas tree was placed at the door side while the whole living room was decorated beautifully. There are a few wrapped presents under the Christmas tree, with cottons under it. A Christmas sock was hanging at the door there, looks like it's inviting everyone to visit the house.

"Let's go Wolfram!" Adalbert grabbed Wolfram's wrist and they went out of the house. Then, they went in to a shop nearby.

"Do you like this, Wolfram?" Adalbert pointed to a necklace and Wolfram simply gives him an answer. Adalbert seems unsatisfied with it and he knew there is something abnormal with the blond. From the time Wolfram was dragged out by him, he kept quiet, not even saying any thing.

"What happened, Wolfram?" Adalbert asked, turning Wolfram to face him with both of his hands on Wolfram's shoulders. Wolfram looked upset, Adalbert thought maybe it's because of this is the first Christmas that he failed to celebrate with his two brothers, but it seems like he's wrong. He really have no idea whether what is it that the blond is upset with.

Adalbert sighed, "Wolfram, let me tell you something. Somehow, I feel happy today, maybe is because this is the first time I celebrates Christmas with you. Years before, I used to celebrate Christmas with Julia every year." Wolfram then looked at him in shock. This is the first time Wolfram gets to listen to Adalbert's story and he can see Adalbert's sad feeling through his eyes.

Adalbert smiled to Wolfram and he continued, "But I don't feel lonely or that sad anymore, maybe is because the appearance of you, Wolfram. You made me feel warm and happy. Thank you, Wolfram."

"No, the person who should be thanked is you. Not only that you had saved me, but you give me warmness too. Every year of Christmas, I celebrate alone after Elizabeth went to overseas and had her studies there. The previous Christmas, I thought that I could celebrate it with Yuri, but he chose to celebrate it with his parents, perhaps with his girlfriend in Earth." Wolfram smiled at Adalbert too as both of them have the same luck. Julia is dead while Wolfram thinks Yuri cheats on him by having a girlfriend in Earth.

"Wolfram, this necklace really suits you; I'll buy it for you as your Christmas present." Adalbert winked at him and he immediately blushed. He thanked Adalbert when he put the necklace on him, he really like the necklace very much. It's totally his taste.

A music shop which is located next to the shop where they were standing caught Wolfram's eyes. He then grabbed Adalbert to next door with the beautiful necklace on his neck.

Wolfram takes his seat in front of a grand piano. His beautiful fingers moved on the piano with his eyes closed, slowly and softly, creating a beautiful music. His playing was magnificent, at the same time pure and natural. And this was one of his favourite repertoires;

_Because I Am Stupid_

Adalbert smiled, he knows this piece. Wolfram's fingers were addicted to the piano as the music turned out more and more beautiful. None of them spoke; Wolfram is concentrating on his playing while Adalbert is concentrating in listening to the beautiful music.

_This grand piano, I had stopped playing for quite a long time. At least, it turned out well until now. Adalbert, this song is a gift for you. You're the person who gave me warmness when I am cold, same things happened when I was little. I still remember that time when we were locked at a store room, I was cold and you hand me your jacket, but you were actually shivering there all by yourselves. Thank you, Adalbert. Arigatou._

"It was beautiful, Wolfram." Wolfram merely opened his eyes, bringing him back to reality, no longer dreaming in the fantasy world. Adalbert was smiling; he stood there, eyes locked on Wolfram. Indeed, Adalbert was right, it was beautiful.

_Once again, thank you, Adalbert.

* * *

_

Merry Christmas (: This the first Adalbert and Wolfram fic of mine, please Read and Review, tell me what you think! ^^


End file.
